Last Hiiro
Last Hiiro By Scarly ♦♥♦ All was well that day, until Hiiro was called to her father's office. Mr Dorimu had been offered a new job designing a new resort for an overseas business associate in France, so, that would mean that he would have to move to France, and so would Hiiro. Hiiro sat down in front of his desk, a smile on her face. "You wanted to see me, Father?" se asked. Hiiro assumed that he would ask her the usual, about her friends at Lobelia, how her dancing was going, or the time she spent with Kyoya. "Yes Hiiro..." Mr Dorimu said. He knitted his fingers together, and rested them under his chin. Hiiro knew something was up, because he always did this when he was worried about something or nervous. "You see, we have to move to France for a couple of months, due to a new venture for work." Hiiro was speechless, the last few months flashed before her eyes. She was happier here, than she'd ever been at any other school. Hiiro had always known that her time at Ouran may be temporary for a while, but she never imagined that it would be this temporary. She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head, walked out of the room. Hiiro paced around in her room, knowing that she would have to tell everyone sometime, because she wouldn't want to just go and not say goodbye, because that would be incredibly selfish and would be a horrible thing to do to her friends. She picked up her phone, and dialed Kyoya's phone number. "Kyoya... I..." was all she could manage to say. She didn't even wait for him to say hello, or even say it herself. "You're moving, aren't you?" Kyoya asked. He actually already knnew, because Mr Dorimu had turned down a business venture with the Ootori family, because it would fall in during the time that he would be in France. "Yeah," Hiiro said, her voice full of sadness. She was almost on the verge of tears, because she didn't want to say goodby to him, before she got the chance to tell him about her feelings. There was nothing left for either of them to say, so they said goodbye, and promised to keep in touch. Kyoya promised that he would let everyone else know, to make it easier for her, then she could spend time with her closest friends. Once she put the phone down, Hiiro cried. This was the worst thing that ever could have happened to her. ♦♥♦ However, Kyoya didn't follow through with his promise, he had no intension of saying goodbye to Hiiro so soon, especially when he had started to care for her more than friendship, maybe even to love her. Kyoya walked to his father's office, and knocked on the door. "Enter," said the stern voice of Yoshio Ootori. Kyoya opened the door, and walked into the office. Yoshio Ootori was sat at his desk, he had some business papers in front of him, because he was in need of an architect to design the new medical facility. Kyoya stood in front of his father's desk, he wouldn't sit on one fo the chairs, until his father told him to. "Father, I have a business recommendation for you," Kyoya said. He would have to tred carefully with his father, because he knew that personal reasons wouldn't be a good enough excuse. "I'm listening," Yoshio replied. "It occured to me, that having a permanent architect, would increase productivity, because we would spend less time trying to find one willing to design for us," Kyoya began. He thought this would be a good set up, to get his father's interest. "I propose, that you offer Dorimu Designs a permanent staffing opportunity." "I will consider it," Yoshio said. He knew the true reason that Kyoya suggested this, he wasn't blind to his youngest son's growing interst in the Dorimu girl. As Kyoya turned away, to leave the office, Yoshio said, "You really doo care for her, don't you?" Kyoya nodded his head, and walked out of the office. He knew that Mr Dorimu would likely take the offer, and wanted to be there when Hiiro found out. He called for a car to pick him up. ♦♥♦ Hiiro was actually pacing around the entrance hall, waiting for Reiko to call her back, when Kyoya arrived. She had left a message for Reiko to call her, so she could tell Reiko the terrible news. Reiko had gone shopping, to buy new things that she could use in her curses - she will win Honey's heart one way or another. "Mr Ootori is here to see you, Miss Dorimu," Yuki said, with false niceness. "Let him in," Hiiro replied, still looking at the phone. "Hi Kyoya," she added, when she heard someone approaching. She knew it would him, because he was the only Mr Ootori that would visit her. Kyoya was about to ask if she'd heard the news, when Mr Dorimu walked into the entrance hall, with a slight smile on his face. There was even a spring in his step. "Due to recent events," Mr Dorimu began. "We are not moving to France after all, I will be accepting a permanent working alliance with a company right here, in Japan." He then turned around and left. "Why do I have a feeling that you had something to do with that?" Hiiro asked. "That is a intriguing notion in it's own way," Kyoya relied. He allowed his lip to curve up slightly, a glint of light even flashed across his glasses. Hiiro took this to mean 'yes', and smiled at him. She held his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze, then kissed him on the cheek. In a way, Kyoya had given her a chance to stay, and gave them both a chance to move things along in their own time. Category:Stories Category:OC Girl Stories Category:Scarly Category:Kyoya Stories